Le Coeur de Meridian, chemin vers la Rédemption
by AthenaZelda
Summary: Phobos est tombé dans un puits sans fond et se retrouve dans la Forêt Impériale d'Arios, le Lymien. Extrêmement meurtri par de lourds remords, il se laisse mourir. Mais Arios, Nathaniel, Shahi et surtout Cédric sont là pour lui redonner l'envie de vivre.
1. Chapter 1 - résurrection

Ceci est une fanfic sur _W.I.T.C.H_ centrée sur les personnages de Phobos et Cédric.

Apparaissent hors Phobos et Cédric d'autres personnages issus de mangas divers mais surtout de mon histoire _Chroniques du Maître de la Couronne_. A la base, je voulais confronter Phobos à Arios, et Arios, bien qu'issu de mon imagination (hormis le nom mais ce serait cruel que je le nomme autrement) vit parmi les Gardiens du manga _Angelique _à la base avant que je fasse quelques modifications.

* * *

_**Personnages secondaires **_

**Shahi : issu du manhwa _Kiss me Princess_**

Jeune et mystérieux herboriste, il est en couple avec le prince Derek. Dans le _Coeur de Méridian_, il ne change pas mais forme avec Oscar un duo légèrement comique. J'aime beaucoup ce personnage à la base, doux et presque effacé. Il est du genre à prendre soin des autres, et il prend donc soin de Phobos.

**Oscar : issu du manga _Angelique_**

Gardien du Feu, meilleur ami de Julius, le chef des Gardiens. Il a un caractère fort et enjoué, le regard clair en contraste avec ses cheveux flamboyants. C'est le genre de personnage de manga que j'affectionne (hors personnages dits tsundere évidemment... genre Julius ou Clavis, du même manga, des personnages un peu froids au 1er abord mais qui ont bon fonds).

Il fait une bonne paire avec Shahi, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il est vrai que dans le _Coeur de Méridian_ il est le Gardien qui apparaît le plus, j'aurais pu mettre Olivier pour rajouter un peu d'humour, mais il y a déjà beaucoup de personnages.

**Arios : issu de mon histoire _Chroniques du Maître de la Couronne_**

Lymien (Ange de Haut-Rang), Empereur du Monde de la Lumière et Seigneur Céleste. Evidemment, mon Arios tout aussi charitable et miséricordieux, il ne peut  
que venir en aide à quelqu'un comme Phobos. Il a 47 ans dans cette histoire... mais comme c'est un Lymien, il reste jeune. Je n'explique pas, par contre, la jeunesse d'Oscar qui a presque le même âge... encore une contradiction sans doute... mais pour plus de précision sur la _Trilogie des Anges_, nouvellement baptisée _Les Joyaux de Pouvoirs - Chroniques du Maître de la Couronne._ Arios est grand-père. Son fils aîné, Alexandre, qui est bien petit des les Chroniques, a maintenant 24 ans et deux enfants!

**Chaos : issu des _Chroniques du Maître de la Couronne_**

Athonathyl (Démon) Penseur de l'ombre de l'Empereur, anciennement Empereur des Ténèbres lui-même, mais il a changé de camps par amour pour Arios.

_****_******Nathaniel : issu des Chroniques du Maître de la Couronne****  
**Seigneur Céleste et Ange Médecin, Nathaniel est, avec Arios, au sommet de la hiérarchie du Monde de la Lumière mais il est simple Ange et non pas Lymien. En temps normal il ne réside pas au Palais Crystal mais dans le château de diamants dans les jardins suspendus dans les nuages. C'est lui qui est en charge des soins prodigués sur Phobos.**  
**_**  
**_**Lélio et Alia : issus des _Chroniques du Maître de la Couronne_**_**  
**_

Enfants d'Alexandre, le fils aîné d'Arios.

**Antares : issu des _Chroniques du Maître de la Couronne_**

Athonathyl, second de Chaos, lui aussi ayant quitté le Monde des Ténèbres par amour pour Raphaël, le cousin de l'Empereur.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : résurrection**

_Noir intense. Chute vertigineuse, sans fin, irrésistible. On s'y enfonce lentement sans aucun espoir de retour._

« Maman ! » s'écria une voix d'enfant. J'ai les mains tendues, pleines de tendresse, vers celle qui m'a mis au monde. Je ne cherchais qu'à entretenir cet amour mais je ne la voyais toujours que de dos. Je ne voyais d'elle que sa longue et ample robe couleur émeraude richement brodée.

« Maman ! » Je m'apprêtai à la rattraper mais on me suréleva.

« Monseigneur, soyez sage. Votre mère doit aller à ses obligations. »

Soyez sage… Voilà une phrase que j'entendais bien souvent.

- Pauvre petit monsieur, disait une domestique, quelque fois, croyant que je n'entendais pas. Être le fils aîné d'une dynastie royale féminine…

- Oui, répondait une autre. Je comprends que la Reine le délaisse un peu. Elle compte très rapidement mettre au monde une fille, héritière de la Lumière de Méridian.

- Et Phobos ? Que deviendra-t-il ?

- Déjà, il n'aurait pas dû naître.

J'étais de trop dans cette famille. Et pourtant, je n'étais encore qu'un enfant. Je n'avais rien fait à personne, à cette époque-là. J'avais juste besoin de l'amour de ma mère. C'était sa seule image qu'il me restait de toute ma famille. C'était elle que je demandais. Mais je n'avais rien. Quelques vagues regards. Des regards qui me rappelaient qu'elle aurait préféré avoir une fille. Et pourtant, c'est moi, Phobos, qu'elle avait fait naître.

J'avais dix ans quand Elyon, ma petite sœur, est née. Et je ne demandais qu'à l'aimer. Être le grand frère protecteur de cette sœur qui allait être reine. Je voyais alors avec une profonde douleur tous les gestes, la douceur, les regards de ma mère pour ce deuxième bébé. Elle avait en venant de naître tout ce que je n'avais jamais eu en dix ans. Je me retrouvais encore plus seul. J'étais quand même un membre de la famille royale, le fils de la Reine, j'avais quand même quelques pouvoirs innés. Je m'entraînais souvent à les utiliser, seul, dans ma chambre. Seul Cédric, de deux ans mon aîné, dont la famille était dévouée corps et âme à la mienne depuis des siècles, venait me voir et me parlait. Et sans rien pouvoir faire, il me voyait perdre mon âme.

J'étais envahi d'une profonde colère, d'une tristesse insurmontable et d'une jalousie dévastatrice. Ces sentiments nourrissaient ma force et mes pouvoirs, et j'avais perdu l'innocence de l'enfance. Je cherchais à avoir tout ce qu'on m'avait refusé : l'amour d'un peuple, la tendresse d'une mètre, le respect que l'on me devait, et cela passait aussi par le trône et la couronne dont je n'étais pas l'héritier.

Mais quelques mois après la naissance d'Elyon, ma mère tomba gravement malade. On ne pouvait pas la sauver. Pour un dernier adieu, on me permit de lui parler. Ça n'était pas encore le point de non retour pour le salut de mon âme d'enfant. J'étais prêt à lui pardonner, à lui poser l'ultime question.

- Mère, m'avez-vous aimé ?

- Phobos, dit-elle d'un murmure. Tu es faible. Je l'ai toujours senti. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Tu n'es pas l'enfant que j'attendais.

Ces paroles résonnèrent douloureusement dans ma tête. Se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'elle me disait, à moi, son fils ? Cela finit d'ébranler mes certitudes.

« Néanmoins, je t'en prie, prend soin de ta sœur. Tu es tout ce qui lui reste désormais. »

Je ne répondis pas. On me dit de sortir. Un des Ministres de la Royauté me prit à part et me dit :

« Vous voilà Régent, Votre Altesse, jusqu'à ce qu'Elyon soit apte à prendre de relais de votre mère. »

Selon la Cour et le peuple tout entier, ma mère était une Reine formidable, la Lumière de Méridian, l'âme de la cité, comme l'avaient été toutes les autres Reines. Elle aimait son peuple et le protégeait tendrement, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait pour moi. Elle mourut avant d'avoir pu voir sa fille tant espérée grandir et lui ressembler de plus en plus. Je pleurais. Non pas parce qu'elle était morte mais parce que sa mort ne me faisait absolument rien ressentir. Tout le monde prenait mes larmes comme un témoignage de ma tristesse de voir partir ma mère. Tout le monde avait tort.

Seul dans la salle du trône, tandis que le peuple était en deuil, je méditais. Tout était détruit en moi, peu importait ce que ma mère attendait de moi, seule sa réponse à ma question d'enfant si naïve et pleine d'espoir me restait en tête. Elle avait tout détruit. Rien ni personne ne pouvait plus me raisonner. Je m'avachis sur le trône, moitié boudeur, moitié arrogant. Cédric me rejoignit, l'air inquiet.

- Vous n'assistez pas à la marche funèbre ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Tout le monde pensera que ma douleur est insurmontable et moi ça m'évite de jouer l'hypocrite devant ce corps froid et morbide.

- Il s'agit de votre mère.

- Oui, c'est celle qui m'a mis au monde. Mais elle ne m'a rien donné d'autre. Je serais faible selon elle. Très bien. Son peuple est entre mes mains.

- Non, il est à Elyon, rectifia-t-il.

- Çà, ça n'est pas encore décidé, ris-je. Elle est loin d'être apte à diriger. C'est à moi de mener à bien ma régence. Et je vais m'y employer sur le champ.

- Vous…

- Le peuple m'ignore, se moque de moi, ou ne m'aime pas. Je le sais. Je l'ai vu. Ou alors il me plaint. Et en ce moment même, il ne pense qu'à Elyon. Bientôt, il va apprendre à me respecter. Tu es avec moi ?

- Et bien…

- Je lui donnerai des raisons de me haïr. Qu'ils me haïssent tous ! Qu'ils me maudissent même ! Ils vont me craindre. Je vais les enchaîner. Adieu le somptueux Méridian! Je vais leur apprendre à ces gueux à mépriser leur Prince. Es-tu avec moi ?

- Oui, Altesse.

Alors j'ai torturé mon propre peuple, j'ai évincé ma propre sœur, j'ai souillé ma propre cité. J'ai joué au tyran pendant plus de dix ans. J'ai réduit Méridian à feu et à sang. Puis ma sœur est revenue. J'ai tenté de la tuer. Puis on m'a enfermé. J'ai tenté de revenir au pouvoir en m'en prenant directement à l'Oracle de Kandrakar. Aujourd'hui, la Lumière de Méridian est revenue. Elyon a pris la place de sa mère, elle lui ressemble tellement, et Méridian est redevenue une magnifique cité illuminée d'espoir et de bonheur. Je suis sensé être mort en tombant dans un puits sans fin à Kandrakar, loin d'avoir quelques remords. Suis-je vraiment mort ? Aucune idée. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je me repasse en boucle toute ma vie et surtout quand je malmène mon peuple. Ces flashs me surprennent à chaque fois, et à chaque fois j'hurle sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de ma bouche. Comment ai-je pu torturer mon propre peuple ? Pourquoi je ne m'aperçois de ma cruauté que maintenant ? Pourquoi ai-je été aussi horrible envers les miens ? Comment ai-je pu vouloir assassiner ma propre sœur ? Mon devoir n'était-il pas de la protéger ? Je me sens si mal. Ma mère me disait faible. Oui. Je le suis. Incroyablement faible, tout tremblant, une douleur étouffante dans le cœur. Je veux mourir. Ne plus rien ressentir. Je te demande pardon Méridian. Pardon Gardiennes. Pardon Kandrakar. Pardon Elyon. Pardon Cédric, toi qui a trouvé le chemin de la rédemption, toi qui fus mon seul véritable ami, toi que j'ai tout aussi torturé que Méridian.


	2. Chapter 2 - réanimation

_**Chapitre 2 : réanimation**_

« Shahi ! Attend-moi, idiot ! »

Oscar tenait fermement Saphyra par la bride, suivant tant bien que mal l'apothicaire au doux visage. La licorne était bien patiente, contrairement à son maître qui jurait tous les deux pas.

- Il y a quelqu'un là-bas, dit Shahi au Gardien du Feu sans se retourner.

- Ça m'étonnerait. Personne ne s'aventure dans la Forêt Impériale mis à part les résidents du Palais Crystal.

- C'est un jeune homme, murmura l'herboriste en s'agenouillant près du corps que l'on voyait à peine, camouflé dans les broussailles.

Shahi paraissait concentré, les yeux fixés sur l'homme qui ne bougeait pas. D'un geste de la main, il dégagea les longues mèches blondes qui recouvraient le visage de l'inconnu. Il avait un bouc roux qui couvrait son menton et ses sourcils étaient rasés et on avait peint sur les arcades quatre points rouges de chaque côté et de différentes tailles. Les mêmes motifs étaient inscrits sur son cou jusqu'à un tatouage sur la poitrine, un symbole étrange.

- Il est vivant, annonça-t-il à Oscar qui s'avança à son tour.

- Il serait malvenu de le laisser ici. Allons-nous en, Arios saura quoi faire, ajouta le Gardien en prenant le blessé dans ses bras avant de le hisser sur son cheval.

- Aucune autorité, pour un Gardien.

- Aucune utilité, pour un herboriste.

Le jeune homme inconscient fut monté dans une des nombreuses chambres du Palais Crystal. L'Ange médecin Nathaniel l'ausculta immédiatement sous les yeux de l'Empereur Lymien, Arios, néanmoins surpris de la présence de cet inconnu sur ses terres. Les mains délicatement posées sur les tempes du blessé, Nathaniel rompit le silence.

- Je décèle un profond et déchirant trouble psychologique qui se répercute sur son propre corps. Il semble qu'il ait subi une longue chute sans fin, l'amenant à nous. Elle symbolise parfaitement tout son être. Son âme a très tôt été détruite par un trauma infantile, et elle n'a refait surface que très récemment, trop violemment. Il a pris conscience de ses actes, et la douleur et les remords le tuent à petit feu. Physiquement, il a contracté une grave maladie des os qui rend son état fragile. Son système immunitaire est très faible. Il nécessite de grands soins, de beaucoup de repos et un traitement lourd et immédiat. Il est aussi nécessaire d'apporter une aide psychologique.

- Un cas d'urgence, quoi, résuma Arios.

- Oui.

- Je connais très bien cet état-là.

- Je me demande ce qu'il lui est arrivé pour qu'il se retrouve dans un tel état, murmura Oscar.

- La vie n'est pas toujours juste, tu le sais, répondit l'Empereur. Malheureusement il faut faire avec et améliorer notre existence comme on peut. Nathaniel, tu pourrais t'occuper personnellement de notre invité.

- Il n'y a pas de souci. Shahi va m'y aider.

- Avec plaisir, monseigneur, ajouta l'apothicaire.

Le visiteur commença à se réveiller. Il se mit à trembler et à gémir jusqu'à ce que Nathaniel lui prenne la main avec douceur en lui murmurant quelques paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Il ouvrit les yeux, l'air un peu plus calme. Arios était devant lui, le regard pénétrant. Pendant quelques longues secondes, ils restèrent immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux. Le jeune homme se laissa faire quand Shahi lui fit boire une potion qu'il venait de concocter.

- Je sais, dit enfin Arios. Je connais votre vérité. Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger ou pour vous blâmer. Mon rôle maintenant consiste à vous soigner. Reposez-vous, Phobos, écoutez nos experts. Votre passé, ici, n'a aucune importance.

- Ses pouvoirs m'étonneront toujours, murmura Shahi à Oscar qui haussa les épaules.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Un jeune homme blond du nom de Cédric entra, l'air préoccupé. Il venait d'ailleurs, comme beaucoup d'autres, d'une cité de Lumière dont il avait été banni.

- Vous m'avez fait demandé ? dit-il avait de poser les yeux sur Phobos.

- Oui. Regarde.

Cédric avait déjà les yeux écarquillés, extrêmement surpris, et Phobos arrivait à peine à croire ce qu'il voyait. La potion l'avait considérablement calmé cependant il subsistait un léger trouble. Celui qui fut le sous-fifre du tyran de Méridian se raidit un instant mais il comprit quel devait être son rôle. Il s'approcha du Prince déchu.

- Vous êtes dans un sale état, Majesté.

- Ne te force pas… murmura Phobos.

- Cédric, je te charge d'être le garde-malade de Phobos, dit Arios. Tu assisteras Nathaniel et Shahi. Ton ancien maître est gravement malade et l'heure n'est pas au jugement ni aux reproches. Il en souffre déjà assez.

- Bien, Arios, dit le jeune homme en s'inclinant.

- Tu le connais mieux que nous. Fais-lui connaître la vie au Palais Crystal. Si tu peux lui rendre une certaine joie, fais-le, s'il te plaît.

L'Empereur sortit de la chambre après avoir adressé un dernier regard réconfortant à Phobos.

- Tu es là depuis quand ? demanda le malade.

- Deux mois, juste après ma mort.

- Alors, on est mort, non ?

- Non. Nous avons droit à une seconde chance.

- Tu l'as eue, toi.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment eu beaucoup de temps. Je me suis sacrifié pour les Gardiennes et Orube.

- Crois-tu que je mérite une deuxième chance ?

- Plus que n'importe qui, oui.

Phobos ne répondit pas. Il était fatigué. Il ferma lentement les yeux en serrant la mâchoire. Il demanda à Cédric d'approcher. Il lui tendit une main tremblante que le jeune homme serra dans les siennes.

- Je te demande pardon pour tout ce que j'ai fait.

- Je vous pardonne.

- Ne me vouvoie plus, s'il te plaît. Nous sommes égaux toi et moi, maintenant.

- Vous êtes toujours de sang royal.

- D'un pays qui m'a banni et à qui j'ai fait énormément de mal.

- Je sais mais…

- Crois-tu que Méridian me pardonnera un jour ?

- J'en doute, mais j'espère que oui.

- Ah bon… murmura Phobos avant de s'endormir.

Shahi et Nathaniel se regardèrent en silence tandis que Cédric reposa la main de Phobos sur le drap.


	3. Chapter 3 - reconnexion

_**Chapitre 3 : reconnexion**_

Toute la nuit, il veilla sur son malade. Son aura était différente de d'habitude. C'était à la fois agréable et empli d'une certaine peine. On n'avait qu'une seule envie : protéger ce jeune homme qui souffrait. Quand Phobos se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il fut surpris de voir Cédric endormi dans un fauteuil à ses côtés. Shahi et Nathaniel entrèrent dans la chambre, prêts à s'occuper de leur nouveau patient.

- Comment allez-vous ? demanda l'herboriste.

- Assez bien, je dois dire.

- Menteur, coupa Nathaniel. Vous êtes immobilisé pour une durée indéterminée, vous souffrez de multiples blessures externes et le double de blessures internes, votre esprit est tourmenté et vous ne songez qu'à en finir. Vous n'allez pas bien. Leçon numéro un : ne jamais nous mentir, à nous. Est-ce clair ?

- B… bien, monsieur.

- Appelez-moi Nathaniel, ajouta l'Ange d'une voix plus douce. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec vous même. Vous êtes ici pour vivre une nouvelle fois, c'est une seconde chance qui s'offre à vous. Vous reconnaissez vos erreurs. C'est le plus important. Reposez-vous. Reprenez-vous en main, et je pense que ce garçon qui vous a veillé toute la nuit vous sera d'un grand soutien. Ne vous inquiétez pas de ce qu'il se passe à Méridian. Nous sommes très loin de cette cité. Arios, l'Empereur du Monde de la Lumière, accueille ceux qui ont besoin de son aide. Vous pouvez vous fier à lui, il ne vous laissera jamais tomber.

Shahi sourit et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour faire couler une ablution d'herbes médicinales. Pendant ce temps, Nathaniel posa ses mains sur les tempes de Phobos. Cédric se réveilla et se leva aussitôt pour aider l'apothicaire dans la salle d'à côté.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Shahi qui trempait sa main dans l'eau pour prendre la température.

- C'est une situation un peu étrange mais ça va.

- Et lui ?

- Je pense qu'il va falloir du temps avant qu'il n'aille vraiment mieux. Malheureusement, il n'est toujours pas certain qu'il s'en sorte.

- Seras-tu toujours là pour lui, ou ça te dégoûte de continuer à le servir ?

- Je n'appelle pas ce que je fais pour lui maintenant comme ça. J'ai accepté de prendre soin de lui. Je sais qu'il n'a pas toujours été l'homme qui a fait souffrir Méridian. Je retrouve l'enfant dont je m'occupais, et ça me touche beaucoup, avoua Cédric. Mais je ne suis pas innocent non plus. J'aurais pu refuser d'être son bras droit. Mais j'ai décidé de le suivre en toute connaissance de cause.

- C'était une sacrée preuve de fidélité.

- Au fil des années, j'ai fini par le détester.

- Et aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir retrouvé mon ami. Je sens que nos rapports vont s'améliorer et je veux tellement l'aider. ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça.

- Il peut être quelqu'un de bien j'en suis convaincu.

- J'aimerai que les habitants de Méridian puissent penser la même chose. Ça l'aiderait beaucoup.

- Par contre, il ne faut pas s'y attendre. Il faut les comprendre. D'après ce que nous a raconté Arios, ils ont beaucoup souffert.

Cédric baissa les yeux. La suite s'annonçait ardue pour Phobos et lui. Nathaniel le sortit de sa rêverie et lui demanda de déposer le patient dans la baignoire. Il ne devait pas y rester plus d'une demi-heure. Les yeux mi-ouverts, Phobos était plongé dans ses pensées. Cédric fit attention à ce que les longs cheveux platine de son ancien prince n'entrent pas dans l'eau. Ils étaient d'une incroyable douceur au toucher et, sans s'en rendre compte, il y faisait volontiers glisser ses doigts. Les deux hommes étaient silencieux et Shahi surveillait au loin à ce que cela se passe bien. Phobos soupira longuement en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Ses jambes étaient vraiment très lourdes et il sentait ses os craquer à chaque mouvement. Aussitôt, Cédric se figea.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? demanda Phobos.

- Je suis désolé, je ne…

- Continue, s'il te plaît.

Il souriait tristement, les yeux fermés. Cette sensation était étrange. Il aimait la présence de Cédric près de lui. Le repas fut apporté dans la chambre qui avait été aménagée pour Phobos. Il y avait tout ce dont il avait besoin et Shahi avait sous la main des dizaines de ses concoctions spéciales ainsi que des boîtes en osier contenant les herbes qu'il cueillait. La salle de bain d'à côté était uniquement réservée à Phobos et peu de gens avaient accès à la chambre.

Il dormit toute l'après-midi sous la surveillance de Cédric. Nathaniel allait et venait pour voir si tout se passait bien, et Shahi passait le plus clair de son temps dans l'immense jardin du Palais Crystal. Pendant les premiers jours, il était tenu à l'écart de tous les va-et-vient du palais. Il devait se reposer dans la tranquillité. Tous les matins après le réveil et tous les soirs avant de dormir, Cédric lui massait le dos avec une des lotions que Shahi préparait. Les deux hommes aimaient ce contact rituel. C'était comme si leurs âmes s'échappaient de leur enveloppe charnelle. Oui, c'était bien comme ça.


	4. Chapter 4 - reconstruction

_**Chapitre 4 : reconstruction**_

Phobos était fiévreux.

_Feu… cris… peur… haine… désespoir… J'ai fait des choses horribles à mon propre peuple. Aujourd'hui, je n'assume pas mes responsabilités. Comment puis-je vivre avec un tel poids sur la conscience ? Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ? Je ne veux plus… je ne peux plus… pardonne-moi Cédric. Je t'avais promis que je remonterai la pente. Tu dois savoir que je ne respecte jamais mes promesses._

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux clos. D'un geste rempli de tendresse, Cédric les essuya, priant intérieurement pour qu'il s'en sorte. Il allait mieux depuis quelques jours : il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il abandonne maintenant. Le visage du Prince Déchu se détendit et ses tremblements cessèrent. Nathaniel et Arios entrèrent précipitamment dans la chambre accompagnés par Oscar ainsi que Shahi qui semblait inquiet. Cédric comprit alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se retint de s'effondrer et serra fermement la main de Phobos.

- Son cœur a lâché, murmura Nathaniel, les doigts sur les tempes de son patient. Le flux d'émotions à été trop violent !

- Tu peux faire quelque chose ? demanda Arios.

- On va essayer.

Il se concentra. Une aura dorée sur mit à l'entourer. La tâche était difficile : visiblement, Phobos ne voulait pas être sauvé. Arios mêla sa force à celle de l'Ange Médecin.

« C'est trop facile, Phobos. La meilleure voie n'est pas toujours la plus facile. Se laisser mourir… c'est totalement absurde ! Vous vous sentirez peut-être libéré, au début, mais votre âme ne sera pas en paix. Il faut que vous luttiez, que vous affrontiez vos démons. J'ai connu ça. Beaucoup de gens ici ont souffert. Nous sommes là pour vous soutenir. Cédric est là pour vous et pour vous seul. Je sais que la douleur est insupportable, mais ne prenez pas le chemin qui vous semble le plus aisé à franchir. Revenez parmi nous. Il n'y a que comme cela que vous gagnerez votre combat. »

Nathaniel commença à trembler tant la tâche était difficile. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient abondamment sur tout son visage. Le temps semblait long. Les secondes paraissaient être des minutes. On n'entendait plus que la trotteuse de l'horloge suspendue sur le mur. Le temps passait et les chances de survie de Phobos diminuaient. L'espoir de tous ceux qui s'étaient attachés à lui s'éteignait à petit feu. Cédric perdait le peu de couleur qu'il avait et il nota que Phobos, déjà mâte de naissance, était plus blanc que lui. Il resserra ses doigts sur la main de son ancien maître qui ne respirait toujours pas.

- Ne me fais pas ce coup-là. Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais ! dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- On l'a perdu… murmura Shahi dont le regard était empli d'une profonde tristesse.

- Non, coupa Nathaniel. Je ne le laisserai pas…

Il sursauta aussitôt. Le cœur était reparti. Phobos inspira longuement avant d'émettre une légère plainte. Il tourna inconsciemment la tête vers Cédric qui lui embrassa la main, profondément heureux. Le soupir de soulagement de tous se fit presque entendre. Il était sauvé, pour l'instant. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, son compagnon était là.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. L'important est que tu t'en sortes rapidement.

- Embrasse-moi.

Le sourire de Cédric s'effaça et il baissa les yeux. Phobos referma ses doigts sur la main du jeune homme qui abaissa la tête et déposa les lèvres sur celles de son Prince.

- Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez décidé de vous battre, finalement, dit Arios.

- Je ne voulais pas vous décevoir, répondit Phobos d'une voix faible. Vous espériez tellement de moi, et je…

- Non, je comprends. Soyez sûr que vous ne m'avez pas déçu.

- Mes souvenirs me sont douloureux, votre Majesté.

- Alors il faut les battre.

- Les oublier ?

- Non.

- Arios, coupa Nathaniel. Je pense plutôt que dans ce cas-là, il ne serait pas mauvais d'oublier.

- Tu veux lui faire perdre tous ses souvenirs ?

- Ou alors une amnésie sélective.

- Ce serait déroutant pour lui. Perdre la mémoire le soulagerait peut-être de son passé, mais il manquerait quelque chose dans son âme.

- Pourquoi ne le laisses-tu pas choisir ?

- Je voudrais oublier… commença le principal intéressé.

- Non, je refuse. Ce serait trop facile.

- Parfois, c'est une bonne solution quand il n'y en a pas d'autres, répliqua Nathaniel.

- Ça n'est pas le cas ici.

- Quand la souffrance est insupportable…

- Dois-je te rappeler la souffrance que l'on subit lorsqu'on nous manipule le cerveau ? J'ai vécu ça. Je ne le souhaite à personne. Ça peut prendre de mauvaises tournures ! L'amnésie d'Antarès a failli tourner au drame.

- Parce qu'il ne l'avait pas choisie.

- Faire un choix sans y réfléchir peut être regrettable, s'exaspéra Arios. On n'a qu'une vie, et elle est faite d'erreurs et de souffrances. C'est ce qui forge l'expérience.

- Mais, je pense que… insista Nathaniel.

- J'ai dit non ! coupa le Lymien.

Son cri fit sursauter Oscar et Shahi, tandis que Phobos suivait la dispute, immobile. Ils ne s'adressaient pas à lui. Pourtant c'était sa propre souffrance dont il était question. Cédric ne disait rien. Il semblait pensif.

- Rappelle-moi quel est ton rang et quel est le mien ! continua Arios.

- Tu es Empereur…

- Oui, et toi un simple Seigneur Céleste ! Alors c'est décidé. Il se battra contre ses souvenirs, mais il ne les oubliera pas.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la chambre, furieux. Vexé, Nathaniel sortit lui aussi en silence. Les autres semblaient abasourdis. Phobos se blottit contre Cédric, le cœur serré. Il se sentait responsable de cette dispute entre ces deux grandes figures des êtres célestes. Le lendemain, il suivait ses séances quotidiennes avec l'Ange Médecin.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir mis l'Empereur Arios et vous en conflit.

Nathaniel resta silencieux un moment, son doux visage crispé par la colère de la veille.

- Vous n'êtes nullement responsable. L'un des principaux défauts d'Arios, c'est de croire qu'il a toujours raison, et son aptitude à s'emporter facilement.

- Je ne sais même plus ce qui serait le mieux pour moi.

- A dire vrai, nous non plus, soupira l'Ange plus pour lui-même que pour Phobos.

Arios était seul dans la salle du trône plongée dans l'obscurité. Il savait qu'il avait été trop dur avec son ami. Il aurait dû écouter ses arguments plus attentivement. Cependant, il était intimement convaincu que rendre Phobos amnésique était la pire erreur qu'ils pouvaient faire. Non. Il avait été dur mais il avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

- Quelque chose te tracasse, fit une voix derrière lui.

- Vraiment ? marmonna-t-il ironiquement.

- Tu sais, enlever des souvenirs comme on enlève un poids n'est pas une si mauvaise idée en soi.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? se fâcha Arios, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Chaos.

- Non. Je sais que tu as raison et je comprends tes sentiments. Toi et moi… toi surtout… l'avons bien souhaité plusieurs fois, non ?

- Peut-être, mais finalement nous n'avons rien oublié. Nous avons souffert mais nous nous en sommes sortis. Est-ce que cela aurait été le cas si nous n'avions pas retenu les leçons du passé ?

- Amour, j'ai dit que tu avais raison, répéta Chaos en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux d'Arios. Mais mets-toi à la place de Nathaniel, ton ami, une seconde. C'est un médecin et un homme de cœur. S'il peut enlever la souffrance d'une quelconque façon, il le fera. Ça n'est pas une raison pour que vous soyez en froid. Puisque tu apprends de tes erreurs, apprend à t'excuser.

Avec une moue désabusée, Arios posa lentement la tête sur l'épaule de Chaos. Avec tendresse, le Démon lui embrassa le front avant de s'éloigner.

« Je te laisse réfléchir. Pensez à vous occuper de votre malade au lieu de vous quereller pour des futilités. »

Le Lymien haussa les épaules d'un air puéril. Chaos sourit.

« Au fait, beaucoup de personnes vont et viennent ici. Certains ont quasiment le même passé que Phobos, non ? Rien que moi, j'ai aussi fait souffrir des innocents, et j'ai réussi à changer. Ça lui ferait peut-être du bien de pouvoir en parler avec des gens qui connaissent cette épreuve. »

Arios resta bouche-bée. C'était vraiment une excellente idée. Dans les nuages, Nathaniel était enfermé dans ses appartements dans son palais de diamants. Il voulait être seul, mais on frappa à la porte. Il ne prit pas la peine d'y répondre. Comme on insistait, il répondit d'une voix claire qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Croyant ainsi qu'il serait tranquille à présent, il reporta son regard sur les registres qui étaient éparpillés sur son bureau. La porte s'ouvrit. C'était Arios qui s'avança vers lui.

- Que voulez-vous, votre Majesté ? demanda Nathaniel, cachant à peine son animosité.

- Je suis venu m'excuser, avoua l'Empereur d'une voix douce. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler ainsi alors que tu es plus sage que moi et que tu es un ami très cher à mon cœur, Seigneur Nathaniel. Ton avis doit être autant pris en compte que le mien. Que l'on soit d'accord ou non, je n'aurais jamais dû te rabaisser.

L'Ange regardait Arios fixement. Aucune émotion n'avait été laissée transparaître. Arios était vraiment sincère, son regard posé dans celui de Nathaniel.

- Tu l'as répété combien de fois ton petit discours ?

- Une dizaine de fois sans doute. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne le pense pas.

Nathaniel eut un sourire signifiant que l'incident était oublié. Soulagé, Arios s'assit face à lui.

- Alors, comment allons-nous faire ? demanda l'Ange.

- Je n'en sais trop rien. Je crois qu'il peut s'en sortir sans artifices. Il y a des moyens tellement simples.

- Je veux bien te suivre dans tes propositions, mais il faut d'abord pouvoir élaborer quelque chose de concret.

- Nous connaissons pas mal de gens qui ont fait des choses dont ils ne sont pas fiers. Ils s'en sont sortis… peut-être que si Phobos pouvait discuter avec au moins l'un d'entre eux, cela l'aiderait sûrement psychologiquement.

- N'est-ce pas Chaos qui t'a inspiré cette idée ? marmonna Nathaniel d'un air sceptique.

- C'est vrai, répondit Arios, rougissant.

- Alors tu l'écoutes lui mais moi non.

- C'est que…

- Ce n'est pas important, coupa-t-il en levant les mains en signe de paix. C'est une judicieuse idée. Ça pourrait marcher. Le fait qu'il comprenne qu'il n'est pas le seul l'aiderait à merveille.

Ils se levèrent.

- C'est un cas difficile, murmura Arios.

- C'est sûr, soupira Nathaniel. Mais nous ne pouvons l'abandonner.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Nathaniel donna un coup sur l'épaule d'Arios qui émit une plainte étonnée.

« Ça t'apprendra à prendre plus en considération l'avis de ton amant plutôt que celui d'un Ange Médecin. »


	5. Chapter 5 - réadaptation

_**Chapitre 5 : réadaptation**_

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Oscar apparut, un sourire jovial sur les lèvres. Il prit la parole, le regard fixé sur celui de Phobos

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il amena avec fierté un fauteuil roulant jusqu'au lit. Dubitatif, Phobos regardait tour à tour Oscar et Cédric.

- Ça veut dire que je t'emmène faire un tour, soupira le Gardien.

- Dehors ?

- Bien sûr.

- Ça ne peut que te faire du bien, assura Shahi.

Cédric prit alors Phobos dans ses bras et l'installa sur le fauteuil. Le parc était immense d'un côté il y avait un labyrinthe de parterres fleuris et de l'autre un simple terrain vague avec quelques fontaines et de multiples arbres. On voyait l'orée de la forêt impériale où des animaux apparaissaient quelque fois par curiosité. Le soleil était doux et chaud sur le visage. Profiter de l'air pur du printemps, voilà une des grandes étapes du rétablissement de Phobos. Ils s'installèrent à l'ombre d'un arbre dans le parc. Arios avait conseillé à Alexandre son fils de laisser ses deux enfants jouer autour d'eux : Phobos était suffisamment au calme dans sa chambre, l'innocence et la spontanéité des enfants l'aideraient sûrement aussi. On aurait dit une scène familiale, avec la présence de Sarlia, la mère de Lélio et Alia. Cédric passa sa main sur le front de Phobos.

- Cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi, soupira le convalescent. Je t'assure que ça va mieux.

- C'est vrai que tu fais des progrès, ajouta Shahi.

- Bientôt vous allez pouvoir vous promener dans le jardin, dit Sarlia.

Mais ce n'était pas pour maintenant. Je jeune prince déchu se fatiguait très vite et il dut retourner dans sa chambre assez rapidement. Phobos était hors de danger à présent. Sur les conseils d'Arios, il fit plus ample connaissance avec les Athonathyl, groupe de huit démons vivant dans le Monde de la Lumière. Chaos en était le chef et ce fut avec surprise que l'ancien Prince de Méridian apprit que le démon était le compagnon d'Arios. Ils étaient même mariés. Il fit également connaissance avec Antarès, démon assez intrigant.

- Tu as tenté d'assassiner ta sœur ? dit-il d'un air désinvolte. Moi j'ai tué mon père. En même temps, il l'avait mérité.

- Tu ne l'aides pas là, coupa Chaos.

- Ben quoi ?

- Il faut que tu comprennes que le passé, c'est le passé…

- Tu comprends pourquoi c'est notre chef, hein ? continua Antarès.

- Tu ne peux pas le changer. Te renfermer et te faire souffrir ne sont pas les meilleures solutions. Si tu veux te racheter, tu dois faire plus de bien que tu n'as fait de mal. Ce sera dur, mais tu as un avantage comparé à nous. Tu as des remords et ils te bouffent. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Tu es humain et tu as droit à une seconde chance.

- Raconte-moi, dit Antarès, raconte-moi ce que tu as fait.

Phobos passait beaucoup de temps avec les Athonathyl. Il trouvait ça singulier qu'Arios tolère des démons qui avaient tant fait de mal à son peuple dans son propre palais. Il écouta leur histoire, et malgré toutes leurs actions cruelles, ils étaient acceptés par les Anges, mais pas par tous. C'était une situation à laquelle ils étaient habitués et ils parvenaient à vivre dans ce monde sans trop de problèmes. Les Lymiens avaient accepté la relation de leur Empereur avec le Maître des Ténèbres jusqu'à donner leur accord pour un mariage public, une première dans ce monde. Il n'aurait jamais cru que discuter des heures avec eux pouvait apaiser son âme, tout comme sa relation avec Cédric qui évoluait petit à petit.

Au bout de quatre mois, Phobos commença à marcher avec le soutien de Shahi et Cédric. Il était motivé et retrouvait ses forces et ses facultés de jour en jour, mais il restait toujours très fragile.

**xXx**

Méridian était une cité lointaine et à présent prospère et bénie par la Lumière de sa Reine Elyon. Alors que la jeune fille se prélassait dans sa chambre en attendant de commencer ses devoirs politiques journaliers, la tranquillité fut rompue par une apparition translucide à quelques mètres d'elle. C'était un message envoyé par Kandrakar, lieu sacré où résidait l'Oracle. La Reine était appelée à se présenter devant les Sages puisque l'Oracle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Elyon commença à se préparer puisque l'invitation était valable dans l'immédiat. Elle choisit Caleb, son ami et confident, et Vathek son garde personnel comme accompagnateurs et les deux hommes en furent honorés. Son emploi du temps de la journée annulé, ils partirent tous les trois pour Kandrakar.

La pureté et la blancheur de cet endroit sacré émouvait toute personne qui s'y rendait. On ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant une telle somptuosité. Elyon était sereine et lorsqu'elle vit ses amies Will, Irma, Taranée, Cornélia et Hay Lin, les Gardiennes aux pouvoirs grandissants, son bonheur fut complet. Elle serra chacune d'entre elles dans ses bras et elles s'échangèrent des paroles joyeuses. Vathek fut lui aussi heureux de retrouver ces amies car la bataille précédente contre le tyran de Méridian les avait tous rapprochés. Caleb également accueillit chaleureusement les Gardiennes mais il se montra maladroit avec Cornélia. Les deux jeunes gens ne savaient plus comment se parler depuis leur séparation. Elyon apprit que ses amies avaient également été appelées par l'Oracle et elles étaient curieuses de savoir pourquoi ils s'étaient réunis ici. Le conseil des Sages arriva et Hay Lin salua tendrement sa grand-mère, et enfin l'Oracle apparut, éternellement jeune, le crâne totalement rasé, et un regard bienveillant qui se posa tour à tour sur chacune des personnes présentes. Il sourit avec tendresse et la réunion put commencer.

- Bienvenue à toi Elyon, Lumière de Méridian. Quelque chose a éveillé mon attention et j'ai une mission à vous confier, à toi et aux Gardiennes.

- Ce sera un honneur pour moi que d'accomplir une mission confiée par vous, répondit-elle.

- Une vision m'a perturbée. Il existe un monde très éloigné du nôtre qui ne vit pas sous la protection de Kandrakar. Pourtant un danger plane sur cette nation, ce fut si fort que je l'ai ressenti jusqu'ici. Je vous t'envoyer là-bas en tant qu'Ambassadrice de Kandrakar pour prévenir l'Empereur des Lymiens du danger qui menace son peuple.

- Un empereur ? s'étonna Irma, intimidée par un tel titre.

- Une ambassadrice ? reprit Elyon.

- Il faut quelqu'un de ton rang pour pouvoir accéder au Palais Crystal, cœur du Monde de la Lumière, ajouta l'Oracle d'un air grave.

- J'accepte avec joie cette mission.

- Les Gardiennes t'accompagneront en plus de Caleb, de Vathek et d'Orube en tant qu'escorte.

- Nous acceptons, dirent les WITCH.

L'Oracle sourit. Il expliqua brièvement les us et coutumes de ce monde inconnu et de la particularité de l'Empereur Arios, bienveillant pour son peuple, capable de s'occuper personnellement de ceux qui en avaient besoin qu'ils soient Lymiens ou du commun des mortels. Il évoqua également le fonctionnement hiérarchique des Anges de Lumière et de la puissance terrifiante des Démons de haut rang dont les pouvoirs rivalisaient avec les forces de la Lumière. Cela impressionna beaucoup les Gardiennes mais l'Oracle les rassura en disant qu'aucun autre endroit n'était plus sûr que le Palais Crystal.

L'Oracle s'inclina devant Elyon avant d'ouvrir un portail. Les messages ne semblaient pas inquiets, certaines étaient même curieuses de découvrir un monde inconnu. Ils traversèrent alors le passage qui ne laissait passer qu'une vive lumière blanche.


	6. Chapter 6 - retrouvailles

_**Chapitre 6 : retrouvailles**_

Le parc était immense et multicolore. Des milliers d'espèces différentes de fleurs s'étendaient à perte de vue. Tout semblait vivre autour d'eux. Vathek était totalement béat d'admiration. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une telle beauté pouvait exister. Mais que pouvions-nous attendre d'autre du jardin impérial du monde céleste ? La forêt qui se trouvait derrière eux dégageait une ambiance mystérieuse et féérique. Elle répondait harmonieusement aux chants sacrés des fleurs impériales. Il devait y avoir des centaines de fontaines représentant des créatures magiques, des Anges et des Dieux païens de milliers de civilisations. Le palais lui-même était d'une beauté et d'une grandeur éblouissante. Son éclat faisait pâlir le Soleil pourtant très haut dans le ciel. Qui pourrait donc vivre là ? A quoi ressemblait cet Empereur Lymien ? Quelle pouvait donc être cette menace qui planait sur un tel monde ? Toutes ces questions se mélangeaient à ce sentiment d'émerveillement général. L'atmosphère était douce, pure, et si puissante et immuable. Une fois que l'esprit redevint clair, le groupe se mit en marche vers le palais. Des enfants jouaient dans l'allée. Leurs cheveux bouclés étaient presque blancs mais aussi brillants que des diamants. L'Oracle leur avait parlé du physique particulier des Lymiens, les êtres célestes les plus puissants en cet univers. Le plus âgé des deux, un jeune garçon, fit apparaître dans son dos une paire de petites ailes qui le firent décoller de quelques centimètres.

- Ça n'est pas juste, grand-frère ! gémit la petite fille qui était beaucoup plus jeune. Je ne sais pas le faire !

- C'est inné, tu ne sais pas te concentrer, c'est tout, répondit-il en riant tandis que sa sœur boudait.

Soudain ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux dès qu'ils virent Elyon s'approcher d'eux.

- Nous souhaitons voir l'Empereur.

- Vous êtes des invités de Grand-père ?

- Vous êtes de la famille impériale ? s'étonna Caleb.

- Lélio est l'héritier direct, annonça la petite fille fièrement en montrant son frère. Pa'Arios est au château. On va vous y conduire.

Un jeune homme apparut. Une aura sereine et mystérieuse l'entourait. Ses longs cheveux blonds dansaient dans le doux vent matinal. Il portait un panier rempli de diverses plantes.

- Lélio, Alia, vous devez rentrer. Il est l'heure de vos leçons.

- Maître Shahi, commença Lélio, ces gens veulent voir Pa'Arios.

- Nous sommes la délégation de Méridian et de Kandrakar, dit Elyon. Nous sommes envoyés par l'Oracle.

- Je vois. Suivez-moi. Je m'appelle Shahi, herboriste et pharmacien du palais.

« Méridian »… Ce nom rappelait vaguement quelque chose dans les souvenirs de Shahi. Il ne connaissait pas cet oracle mais il se doutait que cela devait être important. La jeune femme qui avait parlé était Elyon. Elle était sans doute à la tête du groupe. Elle était entourée d'un jeune homme et d'un être qui n'était pas humain. Solidement bâti, la peau bleue, il était sûrement là pour assurer sa protection. Six autres jeunes filles les accompagnaient. Elles étaient vives, parlaient énormément, et assurément elles avaient beaucoup d'humour et de contrepartie. Ils s'émerveillaient devant la magie du parc impérial. Les enfants du Prince Alexandre riaient avec eux et jouaient tout en marchant. Shahi, bien que calme et introverti, aimait cette ambiance. Ces étrangers paraissaient être des gens biens cependant il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Cela lui serrait le cœur. C'était comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose. Une silhouette s'approcha d'eux et le souffle de Shahi se coupa. Tout le mystère se dissipa. Phobos…

- J'ai pris ce que tu m'as demandé mais il faudra que tu vérifies.

- Tonton ! s'exclama Alia en se précipitant vers le jeune homme.

Stupeur. Silence. Phobos fixait étrangement Elyon et le reste du groupe. Ceux-ci passèrent de la surprise à l'incompréhension. Ils ne disaient rien et ne bougeaient pas mais un sentiment de haine mêlé à de la peur remplit l'atmosphère. Le panier que portait Phobos tomba dans un bruit sourd. Shahi ferma les yeux. Il semblait sentir la douleur de son ami. Tout se brisait en lui. Il avait mis des mois à se rétablir d'une déchirure qui lui avait parue éternelle. Les regards posés sur lui n'arrangeaient absolument rien. L'herboriste prit la décision de trancher cette scène figée dans le temps.

« Rentre tout de suite ! » s'exclama-t-il inutilement.

Le mal était fait. Phobos ne pouvait plus bouger. Que quelqu'un vienne, par pitié ! Oscar apparut alors et posa vivement une main sur le visage du Prince Déchu de Méridian qui s'écroula dans ses bras, momentanément inconscient. Avec tendresse, le Gardien du Feu le suréleva.

- Je l'emmène à sa chambre. Raphaël arrive.

- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer cela ? coupa Vathek.

- Arios le fera.

Sur ces mots, Oscar s'éloignant, emportant Phobos loin de ses souvenirs. Shahi parut soulagé. Le temps lui sembla long jusqu'à l'arrivée de Raphaël. Pourtant il s'était passé à peine deux secondes. Le Lymien avait l'air paniqué pendant quelques instants mais son aura se radoucit.

- Nous savions que vous viendriez un jour au l'autre.

- Seigneur Raphaël… murmura l'herboriste.

- Lélio, Alia, vous devez rejoindre votre mère.

- Mais, Oncle Raphaël…

- Shahi, je te charge de les y conduire. Je vais moi-même mener la délégation de Méridian auprès de mon cousin.

- Très bien.

Sans se faire prier, le Lymien les mena aussitôt à la Grande Salle sous le Dôme de Cristal. Elyon trouvait cela singulier de se faire ainsi escorter par un membre direct de la famille impériale. Cette fois, elle ne prit pas le temps de s'émerveiller de l'architecture. Son frère ? Ici ? N'était-il pas tombé dans un puits sans fond ? Pourquoi personne ne voulait lui expliquer cela ? Le choc de le voir en toute simplicité après une cueillette de plantes médicinales… de qui se moque-t-on ? N'était-il pas le tyran de Méridian ? Cela qui avait mis la cité à feu et à sang ? Celui qui avait tenté de la tuer à plusieurs reprises ? Il avait paru si bouleversé de les voir. C'est sûr, pensa-t-elle ironiquement, il ne s'attendait pas à ça dans un tel endroit. Elle ne craignait plus trop Phobos, mais Vathek et Caleb risqueraient de vouloir rapidement lui faire payer ses crimes. Bien que Caleb soit un garçon réfléchi, Phobos l'avait fait souffrir. Il l'avait même transformé en fleur. Cornélia non plus n'était pas prête à pardonner. Ni Will, ni les autres Gardiennes. C'était compréhensible. Mais son regard à ce moment-là la perturbait profondément. Il n'avait pas éprouvé de la surprise, au fond de lui il s'y attendait sûrement comme l'avait dit le prince Raphaël. C'était une profonde douleur. Un sentiment si fort qu'il l'avait momentanément paralysé. Avant qu'elle ne puisse pousser la réflexion plus loin, un autre Lymien s'approcha d'eux avec élégance et légèreté. Au vu de ses vêtements, ce n'était ni un domestique ni un quelconque résidant. Ses traits étaient fins et ses cheveux argentés reflétaient la luminosité de l'impérieuse salle.

« Veuillez excuse mon retard. Je suis Arios, maître de ces lieux, Empereur du Monde de la Lumière et Grand Seigneur Céleste. »

Elyon et ses amis paraissaient bouche-bée. Les enfants de tout à l'heure n'avaient-ils pas dit que l'Empereur était leur grand-père ? Arios était pourtant quelqu'un d'extrêmement jeune, sans doute pas plus vieux que Phobos qui n'avait pas trente ans.

- C'est vous Arios ?

- Je viens de le dire, Majesté Elyon. Je suis honoré de votre présence dans ma demeure. L'Oracle vous envoie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Je me doutais bien que vous viendriez un jour. Je pensais même un peu plus tôt.

- Je ne vois pas…

- Vous n'êtes donc pas venus au sujet du Prince Phobos ?

- Ancien prince, répliqua froidement Elyon. Non, nous l'ignorions totalement.

- Je vois, répondit Arios. J'aurais dû venir vous chercher moi-même pour parler de ce problème.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il soit ici ?

- Nous l'avons trouvé il y a six mois inconscient dans la forêt impériale. Nous l'avons recueilli, soigné et protégé depuis lors tout en sachant ce qu'il avait fait.

- Mais…

- Parfois, l'heure n'est pas au jugement mais à la préoccupation de l'état de santé de quelqu'un, coupa le Lymien en s'asseyant sur son trône.

- L'état de santé ? s'étonna Will.

- Même les princes déchus ont la grippe, murmura Irma, Gardienne de l'Eau.

- Sachant lire dans les âmes, j'ai vite appris à connaître votre frère aîné, Elyon. Je n'accorde que peu d'importance au passé d'une personne qui se retrouve prisonnière d'elle-même.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Votre frère souffre.

- Impossible, coupa Vathek.

- Et pourquoi donc ? ajouta Arios.

Personne ne répondit. Le Lymien continua, imperturbable.

- Avant de poursuivre, si vous n'êtes pas venus pour lui, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- L'Oracle nous a prédit qu'un grand danger menaçait votre Empire, déclara Elyon.

- Maintenant on comprend…

- A-Kha, sans doute, coupa une voix dans la pénombre. Pour que l'Oracle de Kandrakar le ressente si fort c'est que mon cher frère prépare son énième plan pour faire chuter Arios.

- Sans succès jusqu'ici, sourit l'Empereur. Vous savez, depuis des millénaires, l'ombre du Monde des Ténèbres est à portée de cette cité. Il y a eu maintes guerres et maintes batailles. On sait ce que l'on risque mais je crains que je sois encore plus puissant que le jeune A-Kha. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas de lui qu'on parle, répliqua Taranée, interloquée par la réaction de l'Empereur et par son manque de bon sens.

- Ce ne peut être Phobos.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Par bon sens justement, répondit-il comme s'il avait lu dans leurs pensées. Physiquement, il en est incapable. Il ne peut plus utiliser ses pouvoirs. Psychologiquement c'est pareil. Se remettre à faire le mal, il ne le supporterait pas.

- Mais…

- Ensuite, coupa Arios. Même s'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens, s'il avait encore l'esprit d'un tyran, ça ne marcherait pas. Ses pouvoirs sont beaucoup trop insignifiants à côté des miens, à côtés de ceux de Chaos (celui qui se cache au fond), à côté de ceux des Gardiens et des Athonathyl. En somme, il ne peut plus faire de mal à personne. A part à lui-même. Longtemps on a cru qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas, mais on avait foi en ses capacités et il s'est relevé tant bien que mal malgré la douleur physique, malgré ses troubles psychologiques. Le Phobos que vous avez connu n'existe plus. Suivez-moi.

Il se leva et ils prirent la direction de l'aile sud du palais. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre et un enfant se jeta dans les bras d'Arios.

- Pa-Arios ! s'exclama Alia.

- N'es-tu pas censée être avec ton frère ? demande le Lymien en la soulevant.

- Il est avec son précepteur et moi je m'ennuie.

- Juste une question, coupa Irma. Vous n'être pas son grand-père, si ?

- Alia est la fille de mon fils aîné, effectivement.

- Vous avez quel âge ? On imaginait rencontrer un vieil homme ! Ces enfants ont dit…

- Je suis leur grand-père, ça fait de moi un vieil homme ?

- Rien que d'y penser… murmura avec amusement Chaos qui les avait suivis.

- Je ne suis pas aussi jeune que je parais. J'ai quarante-sept ans, mon fils en a vingt-quatre. C'est un décompte logique.

- Vous êtes relativement bien conservé ! Vingt-quatre ans, c'est exactement l'âge que je vous donnais ! s'exclama Irma.

- C'est gentil à vous. Les Lymiens vieillissent peu. Il est vrai que mon père paraît plus vieux que moi mais il ne ressemble pas à un humain de soixante-dix ans.

Cédric courait à vive allure dans les couloirs. Elyon, Vathek, Orube, les Gardiennes, et le sale gamin, ici ? Voilà pourquoi on avait rapidement amener Phobos dans ses quartiers. Pour une surprise, c'était une sacrée mauvaise surprise. Il entra alors dans la chambre. Phobos était inconscient, Nathaniel et Shahi à ses côtés, Oscar posé dans un coin.

- Maître Nathaniel ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Chut, fit l'Ange, un regard doux posé sur le jeune homme. Ne t'inquiète pas. Arios prend les choses en main, fais-lui confiance.

- Mais…

- Fais aussi confiance à Phobos pour surmonter cette épreuve. Ton rôle est de rester auprès de lui pour le soutenir.

- Ces gens le haïssent, coupa Shahi de sa voix mystérieuse. Je l'ai vu. Et je crains que ça n'empire.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Arios. Instinctivement, Cédric se cacha sans pourtant s'éloigner de Phobos.

L'écart entre le physique de l'Empereur des Lymien et son âge était vraiment impressionnant. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi intriguée par la présence de Phobos, Elyon aurait volontiers demandé à Arios le secret derrière la jeunesse éternelle des Lymiens. Elle avait rarement trouvé un grand-père aussi beau. Le chemin sembla long jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une aile excentrée du Palais Crystal. Arios s'arrêta devant une porte. Il sembla se demander s'il faisait le bon choix. Il soupira silencieusement et ouvrit la porte. Les ambassadeurs de Kandrakar purent découvrir ce qu'elle cachait. Un corps long et fin était allongé sur un lit médical au centre de la chambre. Le véritable lit, avec des baldaquins en soie verts foncés, était au fond à gauche de l'entrée. Un être céleste aux longs cheveux dorés était penché sur le corps immobile. Le groupe reconnut Shahi, qui s'était mis entre le lit et la porte, le visage dénué de toute expression. Le corps se révéla être celui de Phobos, complètement inconscient et impassible sous les doigts de l'Ange qui palpait son crâne. L'Ange leva les yeux vers eux, son regard les considéra immédiatement comme des intrus. A l'évidence, il n'était pas d'accord avec l'Empereur sur la situation. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, comme s'ils échangeaient des paroles silencieuses. Le regard d'Elyon ne se détachait pas du visage inerte de son frère.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Arios.

- Bien, je pense, répondit Nathaniel en lui palpant les temps. Il est inconscient donc ses émotions sont bloquées. Nous verrons bien quand il se réveillera.

- Je suis désolé Shahi. Mais il faut régler cette histoire au plus vite, murmura le Lymien au jeune homme. Si on le protège trop, il ne saura plus s'en sortir seul.

- Ce n'est pas recommandé Arios, murmura l'Ange. Il est toujours fragile émotionnellement, et ses émotions ont un effet immédiat sur son corps.

- Ce n'est pas bon non plus de le couver, Nathaniel.

L'Ange Médecin faisait doucement tourner la tête de son patient de gauche à droite et tenait son visage entre ses mains comme s'il s'agissait de la seule protection qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Shahi se résolut à s'éloigner et à se poser dans un coin, près d'une commode remplie de flacons multicolores.

- Vous pouvez constater que nous accordons une attention particulière aux soins de votre frère, dit Arios à Elyon.

Avec ses gestes lents, le dénommé Nathaniel faisait preuve d'une grande tendresse à l'égard de Phobos. Ses yeux même ne semblaient pas connaître la haine ou la colère. En effet ce monde était bien particulier. Ils connaissaient parfaitement la nature des crimes de Phobos et pourtant ils s'étaient attachés à lui, lui donnant tout pour son confort. Elyon se mit à penser à son peuple dont certains souffraient encore du souvenir du règne de son frère. C'était révoltant. Et où étaient-ils ces anges quand des innocents souffraient ? Et ils étaient là pour un tel monstre.

- Nous n'avons aucun moyen de communication direct avec Kandrakar ou Méridian, ajouta Arios qui avait perçu les pensées de la Reine. Kandrakar ne nous a envoyé aucun appel d'aide, et puis nous ne sommes pas des justiciers. Finalement vous avez réussi à remettre la situation en ordre, ce qui fait de vous une héroïne et une Reine digne de ce nom. Or votre frère est arrivé à nous. Nous l'avons trouvé et nous ne pouvions pas le laisser mourir.

- Il y a aussi déjà bien assez de problèmes ici, expliqua le jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante qu'ils avaient rencontré quelques instants plus tôt. Nous ne vivons pas dans un havre de paix. Malgré le pacifisme des Anges, il subsiste la menace démoniaque à tout moment. Ces temps-ci c'est calme, mais dans les bordures extérieures on vit dans la terreur constante. Il fut un temps où la guerre ravageait ce palais. Il a même été complètement détruit. Nous ne sommes pas des sur-hommes capables de gérer deux fronts. Vous avez vos propres protecteurs et nous ne sommes pas là solution ultime à tous les problèmes de l'univers. Votre Oracle vous a envoyé ici en réalité pour gérer le problème « Phobos » parce que cela ne nous concerne pas. Nous nous sommes seulement contentés de le soigner physiquement et psychologiquement. Nous n'avons pas dans nos coutumes de laisser des gens mourir sous nos yeux, car il serait mort si on ne s'était pas occupé de lui.

- Merci Oscar, Gardien du Feu, fit l'Empereur sèchement.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je trouve ça extrêmement gonflé de votre part Votre Majesté de venir chez nous à l'improviste et de vous permettre de nous juger.

Oscar reçut un coup sec du revers de la main à l'arrière du crâne. Shahi le regarda intensément et murmura :

- Tu ne sais pas te taire, alors je te conseille de sortir de cette chambre. La Reine de Méridian n'a formulé aucun reproche pour l'instant, tu ne fais que le supposer parce que Sa Majesté Arios répond à ses pensées.

Nathaniel releva le dossier du lit. La tête de Phobos ballota légèrement et l'Ange passa lentement sa main sur son visage. Phobos laissa échapper un long soupir et il commença à remuer. Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il tourna son regard instinctivement vers Nathaniel, source de réconfort pour son esprit, un regard perdu cherchant quelque chose à laquelle s'accrocher.

- Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda l'Ange d'une voix douce.

- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je…

- Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?

- Shahi m'a emmené dans le jardin pour cueillir des herbes, répondit Phobos en posant deux de ses doigts sur ses paupières. Ensuite je…

- On a demandé à ce que Shahi veille sur les enfants d'Alexandre.

- Et je me suis retrouvé seul. Puis je suis allé retrouver Shahi et…

Il se tut et s'immobilisa. Il n'avait pas vu jusqu'alors : Elyon, sa sœur, était juste en face de lui, en train de le dévisager, derrière elle, les cinq Gardiennes du Cœur de Kandrakar et sans oublier Caleb, et Vathek… L'expression de leurs yeux n'était rien comparée aux souvenirs qu'ils lui évoquèrent.

Elyon remarque quelque chose… c'était bien son frère Phobos en face d'elle mais il y avait un détail de différent. Il était très pâle, et pourtant lui comme elle avaient de naissance une peau hâlée. Phobos était pâle, maigre, le regard beaucoup moins incisif que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il tremblait. C'en était flagrant. Avait-il peur d'elle ? D'eux ? Comprenait-il que la vie de château qu'il menait prenait fin ? Non c'était autre chose.

Une profonde terreur marquait le visage de Phobos. Cette peur avait un nom : lui-même. Il se crispa et sentit sa gorge se nouer à un tel point que c'en était douloureux. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, noyés dans ceux de sa sœur qui lui rappelaient tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à elle et à son peuple. Il voyait les flammes qui consumaient la ville, les ronces autour du château, son plaisir d'être responsable de cela, les cris de son peuple qui souffre de ses mains. Puis tout devint blanc dans son esprit, les sueurs froides disparurent et son regard se fit plus dur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il sèchement, surprenant tout le monde. Ne devrais-tu pas t'occuper de ce peuple que tu aimes tant ? Ou bien en as-tu assez de supporter leurs plaintes et tu viens me chercher pour les faire taire ?

Une violente gifle le coupa dans ses paroles venimeuses. Nathaniel était très en colère comme Phobos ne l'avait jamais vu.

- Comment oses-tu ? dit-il. Veux-tu tant que ça souffrir plus encore ? Es-tu masochiste ? Suicidaire ? Pourquoi te plais-tu à saboter tout à coup tout le travail et les efforts que nous avons fournis, que tu as fournis ? A quel jeu joues-tu soudainement ?

Phobos était immobile, les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise. Ses tremblements avaient repris de plus belle. Elyon ne répondit même pas à sa provocation. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'elle vit son frère se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

- Je ne veux pas, parvenait-on à entendre. Je vous en prie Seigneur Arios, je ne veux pas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne voulez pas ?

- Me souvenir. Je vous en prie, je ne veux pas.

- Nous en avons déjà discuté, dit Arios. Vous deviez vous tenir prêt à vous confronter à votre passé.

- Qu'ils partent. Ou qu'ils me tuent.

- Que va-t-on faire ? demanda Elyon.

- A vous de voir. C'est à vous qu'il a fait du tort.


End file.
